Mine
by Bubblekitty
Summary: It's about Relena's birth, seen through the eyes of Milliardo. It's pretty sweet, basicly just fluff. And remeber to review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Author's note: This is my first story so please be kind, and review. I welcome constructive criticism, suggestions, and compliments, but please no flames.  
  
  
  
Mine  
  
A small crowd sat in the room, anxiously awaiting any news.  
  
"Is Mama gonna be all right?" inquired a small blond boy of barely four.  
  
"Yes, your mama's gonna be just fine sweetie. And when you see her again she'll have a surprise waiting for you." answered his nursemaid, smiling brightly.  
  
"When am I gonna see her 'gain?"  
  
"Soon sweetie, real soon."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, not yet, you'll just have to wait patiently for now."  
  
The child sighed and stared at his feet in boredom.  
  
A few hours later a young man in his early thirties came in to the room, a weary yet broad smile on his face.  
  
"Daddy!" cried the little boy as he ran over and attached himself to his father's leg.  
  
"Daddy, where's Mama? Can I see her now? Is she all right? What s'prise does she have for me?"  
  
The man laughed and scooped his son up into his arms.  
  
"Your mama's upstairs, yes you can see her now, yes she's alright, and if I told you what the surprise was it wouldn't be a surprise… Was there anything I forgot to answer?"  
  
The little boy squirmed to be let down. "No! Come on! I wanna see Mama!"  
  
The man laughed and led his son down one of the many halls in the huge hospital.  
  
Stopping in front of the room that held his wife he crouched down next to his excited son and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Now Milliardo, you have to be very quiet, and gentle. Mama's very tired right now, okay?"  
  
"O-tay."  
  
Slowly the proud father pushed open the door and let the little boy walk cautiously to the bed. Stopping at the foot, he peered over the side at his mother.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
A brilliant smile spread across the mother's face as she looked down at her son.  
  
"Milliardo! Get up here and see your surprise! She's very anxious to meet you!"  
  
Milliardo scrambled onto the bed and sat down by his mother.  
  
"What s'prise?" he asked, only seeing a bundle of blankets in his mama's arms.  
  
"Your little sister, sweetie, she's right here waiting to see you."  
  
Milliardo peered closer at the bundle and saw a little pink face, with a little pink nose, little pink eyelids, and tiny little pink lips. A small pink hand clutched onto the blanket, and the tiny lips rested in a serene smile.  
  
Milliardo was in awe. This was HIS sister. She was positively perfect.  
  
"Would you like to hold her, sweetie?" asked his mother.  
  
Milliardo could only nod, he was at a loss for words. Gently his mother shifted the bundle into his arms and showed him how to support her head.  
  
"Her name is Relena Elizabeth Peacecraft, Princess of the Sank Kingdom." His father paused and looked down at his son. "Your little sister…"  
  
Milliardo watched as those tiny eyelids fluttered open and big, innocent eyes of deep blue gazed up at him. His breath caught in his throat as they studied him before a huge grin broke onto her tiny face, and a musical giggle escaped her sweet lips.  
  
"Mine." he stated in awe. "She's MY little sister."  
  
"That's right! You're a big brother now, Milliardo. You'll have to watch over her and set a good example. Because you can count on the fact that she's going to adore you, and do whatever you do." stated his father firmly.  
  
"I can do that! I can do that real good!!!"  
  
His father laughed and put his arm around Milliardo.  
  
"I'm sure you can; I'm very, very, sure you can."  
  
Milliardo looked down once more into his sister's beautiful eyes. He already knew he would love her for the rest of his life. How could he not?  
  
"You hear that Relena? I'm your big brother, and I gonna make sure you're always happy. No matter what, I promise I'll always be there, and I'll always love you. I'll make sure nothing every hurts you. I promise! 'Cause you're MY little sister. Mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
~owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what did you think???? Please remember to review, I'd really like some feedback! 


End file.
